This invention is in the field of weight lifting exercises. It relates to the safety of the lifter during bar bell bench press and squat-type exercises and more particularly to an improvement device for bar bell bench press and squat-type exercise devices utilizing the bar bell rest cradles.
(Note) Said safety chain device is understood to be connected to the bar bell, bench press rack and squat-type devices but neither of these are part of my invention and are drawn only to help simplify the complete operation of the invention.
In the prior art, bench press and squat devices which are constructed with the U,V, or arc shape cradles on the support stands, said bar bell is place losely or freely resting on two fixed vertical arm supports about 16 inches (for bench press) in a comfortable reaching distance above the exerciser's chest; and about neck or shoulder standing height for squat-type devices. This permit the exerciser enough space to get under the bar bell and lay on the bench or stand under the squat device bar bell and lift the weight off the vertical arms and then he does his exercises. In both examples after completing his exercises he must put the weights back up on the two arm support cradles in order to get out from under the bar bell. Weight lifting devices operates with relatively heavy weights, ordinarily 75 lbs. to 400 lbs. and once the weight is removed or lifted off it's support stands it is freely supported by the power of the user and the weight is now on top of the exerciser.
It is very easily viewed that in the prior art devices, if an exerciser is unable to put the bar bell back on the vertical supports, he would become trapped under the weight which is on his chest or shoulders behind the neck. The prior art system of bar bell bench press and squat-type devices are thus extremely dangerous for a person to exercise alone and further requires another to assist the exerciser to put the bar bell back up on the cradles of the arm supports.
There in the prior art some devices which are intended for doing bench and squat lift exercises without the disadvantages of the bar bell bench and squat previously mentioned; but, these have proven unsatisfactory since they either are an inconvenience to the user, have not solve the safety problem and, or are very costly, due to the fact that a consumer who already have one unsafe device would require additional finance to purchase a new complete safe design.
It is a primary object of this invention to construct a simple inexpensive safety chain device which would provide greater safety while exercising alone or with another person. This is done by making the exerciser a means of easily controlling the bar bell after it has been lifted off the bar bell rest cradles of the support arms; and further provide the necessary means to hold the bar bell suspended a predetermine distance over an exhausted exerciser's chest or neck and shoulders thereby allowing him to get out from under the bar bell without any assistance.
Another advantage of this invention is that each link of the chain can be use to adjust the length needed using the bar bell to the satisfaction of the exerciser by simply moving the provided snap hook into another link of the chain for a convenient simple means of handling.
Another advantage is that the device is very easily attached and interchangeable to be use on the bench press as well as the squat type devices; therefore consumers who own a bench press or a squat device which is unsafe will only need purchase this inexpensive safety chain device, thereby reducing the cost to consumer.